Los horrores del país de las maravillas
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Alice despierta una vez más, las pesadillas continúan, su País de las Maravillas cada vez se corrompe más, desesperada y angustiada necesita buscar respuestas, y para ello deberá volver allí enfrentar a sus demonios para recordar su pasado, secretos oscuros y mucho terror le esperan en el camino
1. Pesadillas

**Bien, esta es una idea que me surgió hace poco, trata de una Alicia de Madness Returns, así que todo sera desquiciado y sangriento, la angustia y el dolor no faltaran en esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Alicia en el pais de las maravillas y Madness Returns**

**Advertencia: Sangre, muerte, contenido violento o desagradable, lenguaje fuerte, y Femslash**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Tabla Alicia en el País de las maravillas y Angst<strong>

**#01 Alicia y Desencanto**

Despertó toda sudada y sobresaltada en su cama, otra vez había tenido esas horribles pesadillas, no dejaban de perseguirle, bebes mutilados, mar de sangre y muñecas rotas, casas de carne viva, castillos de cartas, y un Tren, siempre estaba ese maldito Tren, al igual que esa mucosidad negra que corrompía el entorno, habían monstruos y gemelos en traje de enfermeros, un hospital horrible, una casa de muñecas abandonadas, un fondo marino pestilente y mucho más, eso siempre soñaba noche tras noche, no importaba que hiciera, como se acostara, que pensara o viera, siempre era lo mismo no podía evitar las pesadillas ellas solo venían como si fuese su lugar en el mundo, por eso siempre a la misma hora a las cuatro de la mañana despertaba asustada y excitada en un terrible sentido, quería vomitar y se fue al baño, vomito toda la cena y más, hasta que llego a sangrar no se pudo detener, era grotesco sí, pero esa era su rutina nocturna, luego al día siguiente se vestiría con su vestido azul de guardapolvo blanco sucio, iría al Psicólogo para que le diga que tiene que olvidar esos sueños y ya como si solucionase algo, no sabía porque seguía yendo si no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo es más por culpa de ese hombre no recordaba su infancia que había pasado con sus padres ni que desató la locura en ese País de las Maravillas que perdió su encanto.

Su nombre era Alicia Liddell y ya no estaba en su País de las Maravillas era del horror, espanto, cada sueño era más perturbador que el otro no sabía cuánto más aguantaría así porque ya no recordaba lo que era dormir bien y con sueños normales.

Solo quería su mundo volver a la normalidad.

Su vida.

Quería recordar quién era.

Libertad.


	2. Bienvenida al país de las maravillas

**#02 Crocket y Ruina**

—Ahí estoy, nuevamente en e l País de las maravillas, estoy navegando con un amigo, el conejo, tomamos té mientras miramos el atardecer, pero hay algo allí que no está bien, algo cambio, de pronto siento como que todo es diferente, al conejo se le descoloca la mandíbula, el cuello se le rompe y el ojo se le sale, sangre cae por todas partes, pregunto qué pasa pero nadie responde. El rio se vuelve de sangre y corrupción negra, manos, pies, torsos, y cabezas de muñecas rotas nadan en esa viscosidad, de pronto hunden nuestro bote y quedamos en el agua, las manos me agarran me quieren hundir, otras rasgan mi piel, pido ayuda y grito, pero nadie me escucha, desgarran hasta la carne de mi cara, mis ojos están salidos, estoy en carne viva y sangrando, mis gritos son ahogados cuando me hunden…y entonces despierto—

El Hombre la mira con seriedad, nunca le vio cambiar esa expresión era ya parte de él. Le dijo que olvidara, que olvidara todo eso y que lo imaginara de la forma que solía ser, ella fingió que lo hizo pero nada podía cambiar esos horrores, ya estaban grabados en su mente y nunca saldrían su mente estaba corrompida ella estaba así, no había salvación para una chica así.

Le dio una galleta cosa que hacía siempre que terminaba exitosamente algo, cosa que decía era un refuerzo positivo, como sea, no funcionaba pero era algo rico.

—Muy bien Alice, ahora necesito que te acuestes te haré hipnosis para que lleguemos a donde los problemas comenzaron y lo olvides—Le dijo y sacó un reloj de su bolsillo, una parte de ella quería sinceramente olvidar todo, olvidar que ya no tenía familia y que necesitaba ser tratada por Psicólogos, que fue a un manicomio y que su mente estaba podrida, un día de paz aunque sea necesitaba, pero otra parte de ella sabía que eso no arreglaría nada porque no sabría que le paso ni cómo pararlo a partir de eso, porque no recuerda como murió su familia no recuerda el gran incidente que supuestamente hubo años atrás cuando era niña no recuerda nada, nada más que escenas borrosas guardadas en lo más profundo del país de las maravillas y ella simplemente no quería volver ahí era demasiado para su mente, la última vez que fue volvió sin recordar quién era le tomo días recuperar la memoria y solo fue parcialmente muchas cosas de su pasado se olvido con el paso del tiempo.

Hizo lo que le pidió y se recostó al cabo de unos minutos y de mirar fijamente al reloj que se balanceaba junto con escuchar la voz del hombre cayó en un estado de sueño.

—Ve contándome lo que ves Alice—Escuchó su voz lejana.

Al llegar ella se encontró en su antigua casa, no era corpórea ella pero aun así abrió la puerta y entro, ahí estaba su hermana y ella jugando a las muñecas, esas horribles muñecas de su pesadilla pero bien cuidadas y nuevas.

—Vayan a dormir amores—Le dijo su madre, ambas se levantaron guardaron las muñecas y se fueron a sus cuartos, pero la hermana de Alice le pidió que le leyera un cuento ella recordó que siempre solía pedirle eso, así que se fue a su cuarto y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, la tapó y comenzó el relato.

—Bien, había un vez, una chica como tú y como yo, esta chica tenía un mundo llamado el país de las maravillas un lugar que hacía honor a su nombre, y podía ir a el cuando quería soñaba con él. Allí tenía aventuras increíbles y grandes amigos, tomaban el té juntos, pintaban rosas blancas juntos y paseaban con un gato de una enorme sonrisa—Le contaba y a medida que avanzaba la niña se iba durmiendo, hasta que cayó dormida y Alice le dio un beso en la frente..

—Dulces sueños—Y se marchó.

Esa noche fue inquieta, había algo en sus sueños que le advertían que algo no andaba bien, pero al no saber que era lo ignoró, el peor error que pudo cometer claro.

Al cabo de un rato se despertó tosiendo, había humo negro por doquier y hacía mucho calor, tomó su conejo y salió de allí, pero no había nadie, la escalera estaba incendiándose y escuchaba gritos de su hermanita, pedía ayuda, pudo ver como el fuego le cerraba el camino estaba atrapada en su cuarto, intentó cruzar pero solo consiguió quemarse la mano, entonces entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta, busco como salir y dio con la ventana, al salir de ahí, paso por el tejado hacia la ventana de su hermana pero al intentar abrirla estaba cerrada y los barrotes del otro lado le hacían imposible cruzar incluso si rompía el vidrio, se puso a llorar, quería sacar a su hermana, la veía golpear la ventana rogando porque le abriese, pero no pudo no podía, le dolía en el alma pero no podía sacarla.

Pronto algo adentro explotó haciendo que Alice perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del techó, lo último que vio fue la casa quemarse con todos adentro, y solo ella con su conejo se habían salvado. Maldita sea su suerte.

Ahí se cortó el recuerdo y Alice se incorporó de golpe sobresaltada, respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba muy dolida, había perdido a su familia de una forma horrible, muy horrible.

—Muy bien, ahora es tiempo que lo olvides piensa en que nunca paso en que ellos murieron de una forma más natural que tu hermana enfermo y tus padres de depresión, no hubo fuego no hubo nada de eso querida, olvídalo Alice, olvida todo lo que viste y recuerdas de ese día, hazlo— Aun balanceaba ese reloj, y mientras más lo hacía Alice más se convencía de que nunca hubo fuego que había una enfermedad de esa época que atacaba a niños y que sus padres a pesar de la medicación no vencieron la depresión de perder a una hija.

Así fue como olvido todo y lo cambió por otro recuerdo, ya no era más la sospechosa sobreviviente sino aquella niña que perdió naturalmente a su familia, era algo trágico y triste pero mejor que un incendio peculiar ya que siempre tenían cuidado de no dejar nada encendido ni siquiera el gas.

Entonces el Psicólogo le recomendó buscar una pastilla para la próxima sesión. Pronto se meterían en otros recuerdos y sin ellas no podría afrontarlos porque le decían que era terrible tan horrible que es mejor estar medicado para ello.

Así que se fue a buscarlo, la señora de nariz descomunal le entrego y se fue, cuando estaba volviendo paso por un extraño callejón le recordaba al camino de su primera casa, excepto que este era más tenebroso y oscuro, entonces aparecieron hombres con extrañas cabezas de animales, gruñían y gemían acercándose a ella, babeaban mientras más cerca estaba y cuando estaban por tocarla, Alice casi grita, el suelo se rompe, ellos desaparecen se ve luz azul salir de allí y se abre por completo, Alice cae al vacio, en cielo de muchos colores y tasas, pianos, cartas, dados, todo tipos de cosas rondando alrededor y por debajo de ella.

A la mitad de camino sentía como le escocía la piel y vio que su ropa y peinado cambiaron incluso su aspecto general, ahora llevaba un vestido con sangre, pero lindo.

Toco el suelo dejando mariposas azules por todas partes y vio donde estaba, el pasto era verde brillante, tan vivo, había un rio, un precipicio, el cielo brillaba y las cosas flotaban en el, los árboles eran de colores habían dados flotando hongos gigantes y criaturas raras.

—El País de las Maravillas—Dijo y en ese momento supo que sus peores pesadillas se harían realidad.


	3. La Reina Blanca

**#03 Conejo Blanco y Crush**

Estaba en el país de las maravillas que tanto invadió su vida, pero esta vez se lo veía normal, aunque no dudaba de que algo no andaba bien, era similar a su antiguo país de las maravillas pero no era el mismo, había algo allí que no encajaba, pero bueno, pronto lo descubriría. El gato la sacó de sus pensamientos, con esa asquerosa sonrisa y colmillos afilados.

—Veo que lograste volverrrr—Dijo con un gruñido felino—Me alegra, porque te necesitamos Alice, necesitamos a la guerrera—

Ella frunció el ceño, ¿Qué guerrera?, ella no conocía a ninguna y menos era ella.

—Sígueme hay alguien aquí que quiere verte hace años—La guió por un largo camino, que luego de atravesar varios valles y lugares extraños propios de ese mundo, llegaron al reino blanco, adivinaba, La Reina Blanca esperaba su visita, ciertamente no la había visto hace años, no desde que era una niña, ella era la mujer de sus sueños, se enamoro con apenas ocho años sin saberlo, ella le enseñaba de todo desde cocinar hasta cantar, le decía historias fantásticas de cómo un héroe salvaba al reino para que duerma ella siempre le dijo que ella cuando crezca sería ese héroe y la Reina reía, pero le decía que por supuesto que sí, lo que Alice no sabía era que de verdad le decía que sería un héroe, su héroe.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por la reina misma, ella abrazó fuertemente a Alice, la chica desconcertada se apartó y la miro con cara de no tener idea de que hacía, pero ciertamente extrañaba su presencia, había sido como su amiga durante toda su infancia.

Entonces llegó el conejo blanco y lo guió hacia adentro, para que la Reina le explicase que hace aquí…y todo lo que estaba pasando en este mundo…


End file.
